leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Amumu/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "Solitude can be lonelier than death." - A lonely and melancholy soul from ancient Shurima, Amumu roams the world in search of a friend. by an ancient spell, he is doomed to remain alone forever, as his is death and his affection ruin. Those who claim to have seen him describe Amumu as a living cadaver, small in stature and covered in the color of lichen. Amumu has inspired myths, folklore, and legends told and retold for generations - such that it is impossible to separate truth from fiction. |-| 2nd= "Things are bad when is crying, but they're much worse when he's angry." - Perhaps one of the oddest champions in the League of Legends is the Yordle known as Amumu. His life before joining the League remains unknown... especially to Amumu. All he remembers is that he woke up alone inside a pyramid within the Shurima Desert. He was entwined in mummy wrappings and he could not feel his heart beat. Furthermore, he felt a deep sadness that he could not entirely explain. He knew he missed his parents, though he could not remember who they were. Dropping to his knees, Amumu into his bandages. No matter what he did, it seemed he could never stop his tears or sadness. Eventually he stood up, determined to wander the world to discover his past. Amumu traveled all across southern Valoran - a feat that is not easily dismissed. While Amumu still hasn't learned much about his past, he has learned a great deal about who he has become. He is most assuredly undead, though he harbors none of the evil characteristics typical of undead beings. He also seems to keep trouble at arm's length; Amumu was able to traverse all of Southern Valoran without so much as a single bad thing happening to him. He was just sad, and the people and beings he encountered eventually shared his sadness. Ultimately, he made his way north across the Great Barrier to the Institute of War, the home of the League. Amumu's story was compelling to the summoners he met there, and they invited him to take part in a League Judgment. His success within the League as a champion has given Amumu something he desired: a home. With his present (un)life secured, he now hopes the friends he has made will help him discover his past. |-| 1st= :Released in V1.0.0.32 (October 23rd, 2009) "Things are bad when is crying, but they're much worse when he's angry." Perhaps one of the oddest champions in the League of Legends is the yordle known as Amumu. His life before joining the League remains unknown - especially to Amumu. All he remembers is that he woke up alone inside a pyramid within the Shurima Desert. He was entwined in mummy wrappings and he could not feel his heart beat. Furthermore, he felt a deep sadness that he could not entirely explain; he knew he missed his parents, though he could not remember who they were. Dropping to his knees, Amumu wept into his bandages. No matter what he did, it seemed he could just never stop his tears or sadness. Eventually he got up off his knees to mope and wander the world, making his way to the League; it would seem that even the raw power of unleashed emotions can be used to benefit the plans of summoners. Previous Abilities Disgusting Sneeze.png|Disgusting Sneeze Cursed Touch old.png|1st Cursed Touch (I) Bandage Toss old.png|1st Bandage Toss (Q) Despair old.png|1st Despair (W) Tantrum old.png|1st Tantrum (E) Curse of the Sad Mummy old.png|1st Curse of the Sad Mummy ® Previous Splash Art North America= Amumu OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Amumu Amumu PharaohSkin old.jpg|1st Pharaoh Amumu Amumu VancouverSkin old.jpg|1st Vancouver Amumu Amumu EmumuSkin old.jpg|1st Emumu Amumu Re-GiftedSkin old.jpg|1st Re-Gifted Amumu Amumu Almost-PromKingSkin old.jpg|1st Almost-Prom King Amumu |-|China= Amumu OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Amumu Amumu PharaohSkin Ch.jpg|Pharaoh Amumu Amumu VancouverSkin Ch.jpg|Vancouver Amumu Amumu EmumuSkin Ch.jpg|Emumu Amumu Re-GiftedSkin Ch.jpg|Re-Gifted Amumu Amumu Almost-PromKingSkin Ch.jpg|Almost-Prom King Amumu Amumu LittleKnightSkin Ch.jpg|Little Knight Amumu Patch History ** Dash speed increased to 1800 from 1350. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Now stops enemies in the middle of their dashes. ;V9.24 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V9.12 * General ** New visual effects. ** New basic attack hit effects. ** All skins cleaned up to match the new effects on the base skin. * ** Cleaned up existing effects. * ** Added a subtle effect to show the width of his missile and brightened the tip of it. * ** Now displays a reflection and has a better representation of the hitbox. ** New, more condensed impact effect. * ** New AoE, now with sand, and a better representation of the hitbox. * ** More sand and actual Shuriman runes. * ** New, robot-y effects across all his abilities. ;V9.11 * ** Bonus true damage reduced to 10% from 13%. ;V9.8 * ** Bonus true damage increased to 13% from 10%. * ** Cooldown to reduced to seconds from . ** Now follows his target for up to 2000 units from where he cast Bandage Toss, in case targets get out of the stun before he arrives. ;V8.24 * ** Ruby Chroma's head flame VFX are now much more visible on all graphics settings. * ** *** Particles no longer separate and clip through elevated terrain. ;V8.16 * ** Reduced physical damage now scales with and . ;V8.9 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V8.4 * ** Now correctly deactivates when he runs out of mana. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 9 from . ;V7.24 * General ** New ability icons. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Now has +15% bonus attack speed at level 1. ** Base armor increased to 33 from . * ** *** Can no longer be heard in Fog of War. ;V7.14 * ** Changed several interactions where it overwrote any spell queuing commands, instead forcing the caster to immediately begin basic-attacking once the ability completed. ;V7.9 * ** VFX no longer appear in the wrong place if he flashes during its cast time. ** VFX no longer stay on the map forever if he dies while casting it. ;V7.8 * ** Bonus true damage reduced to 10% from 15%. ** Bonus true damage is no longer reduced by magic resistance. * ** Maximum health ratio reduced to % target's maximum health}} from % target's maximum health}}. ;V7.7 * ** Basic attacks reduces target's magic resistance by for 3 seconds. ** Basic attacks apply on target for 3 seconds. target receive from all incoming magic damage. * ** Base damage per second increased to from . ** Damage now applies every half second instead of every second. ** Now refreshes on targets. * ** Now applies on targets. ;V7.2 * ** Sad Robot Amumu's Despair puddle no longer spins around as Amumu changes which way he's facing. * ** Emumu's bandage particles during Curse of the Sad Mummy are once again appropriately emo. ;V6.7 * General ** Splash artwork for , , and updated to the Chinese art. ;V5.16 * Stats ** Armor growth increased to from ;V5.6 * ** Fixed a bug where Despair would not toggle off when Amumu ran out of mana. ;V4.20 * General ** Base armor reduced to from * ** Damage changed to % of enemies' maximum health}} from % of enemies' maximum health}}. ;V4.16 * General ** New lore ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 22 from 18. ;V3.03 * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Radius reduced to 550 from 600. ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Magic resistance reduction reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.144 * ** Debuff duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Mana cost reduced to 35 from 50. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Now displays a range indicator when hovered over. ;V1.0.0.141 * General ** Splash artwork for and updated to the Chinese art. ;V1.0.0.140b * Fixed a bug that caused players to hear 's voice across the map. ;V1.0.0.139 * Stats ** Magic resistance per level increased to from 0. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.133 * ** Fixed a bug where it was gaining less damage from ability power than intended. ;V1.0.0.128 * Stats ** Range increased to 125 from 100. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Amumu will now attempt to attack the target after successfully pulling himself to an enemy champion. ;V1.0.0.111 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 47 from 45. ** Base armor increased to 18 from 15. * ** Passive physical damage reduction increased to from . * ** Mana cost per second reduced to 8 from 10 at all ranks. ** Now has a new particle to match the area of effect. ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Damage is now dealt immediately instead of over time. ** It is now consistent with other similar skills ( , ) and will deal damage to . ** Fixed a bug where it was disabling enemies for too long. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Duration reduced to 2 seconds from ;V1.0.0.102 * ** Debuff duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Magic resistance reduction reduced to from . * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. * ** Tooltip corrected to state that enemies are rooted and cannot attack or move. ;V1.0.0.96 * General ** Fixed an issue where Amumu's attack timing was too slow. ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Updated the tooltip to include the duration of the magic resistance debuff. ;V1.0.0.85 * Stats ** Health per level increased to 84 from 76. ** Base damage increased to 45 from 40. ** Damage per level decreased to from . ** Mana regen per level increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduction upon being hit reduced to seconds from 1. * ** Increased the aura range to 350 at all ranks from . ** Added a base damage of to the damage dealt based on the target's maximum health. ** scaling decreased to % from %. ;V1.0.0.79 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.72 * ** Mana cost reduced to from 130 at all ranks. ** New animation. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.63 * ** Fixed a bug where damage was incorrectly being calculated from Amumu's health instead of each nearby enemy's. ** Fixed an inconsistency in damage where the first tick was dealing a different amount than subsequent ticks. ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Fixed a bug which caused it to deal too much damage. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.52 * ** Damage changed to from . * ** Duration reduced to seconds from 3. ;V0.9.25.34 * ** Mana cost increased to 50 at all ranks from . ** Base damage changed to from 155 at all ranks. ;V0.9.25.21 * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 18 from 21. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduction on being hit reduced to 1 second from 2. ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Improved skillshot speed and ease of use. * ** Health drain increased to from . ;V0.9.22.15 * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V0.8.22.115 * ** Now properly shows up as a debuff. ;June 26, 2009 Patch * Added ** - *** Amumu's physical attacks reduce his target's magic resistance. ** - *** Amumu sends out a sticky bandage, if it encounters an enemy unit it will damage and stun them while Amumu pulls himself to them. ** - *** Enemies within a short range of Amumu lose x% of their life each second. ** - *** Permanently reduces physical damage dealt to Amumu. *** Upon being hit a number of times he can unleash his rage to deal magic damage to surrounding units. ** - *** Amumu entangles surrounding units, dealing damage and causing them to be unable to move for a short duration. }} Category:Amumu Category:Champion history